Freddy Fazbear Vs. Bendy
Description Five Nights at Freddy’s Vs. Bendy and the Ink Machine! Which king of indie horror will win? Intro Wiz: Indie Horror has been one of the most popular genres in the past years. Boomstick: But none have gotten as popular as these guys. Wiz: Freddy Fazbear, the lead singer of the Fazbear Band. Boomstick: And Bendy, the dancing little ink demon. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to combine their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Freddy Wiz: Freddy Fazbear is the Mascot of the Fazbear Pizza food chain, and the game franchise in general. He seems to be haunted by the spirit of a ghost child, but that's not 100% confirmed. Boomstick: Freddy, dispite looking as out of place as an ingrown Toenail, is a suprisingly stealthy guy. He somehow knows how to blend into shadows and seemingly has teleportation, though it might just be him moving really freaking fast. Wiz: He's also shockingly strong. In the offical novalization, Freddy is able to throw Arcade Machines around like toys. He also was able to break a steel door ment to keep him out. And he's also able to stuff a human into an suit full of crossbeams and wires. Boomstick: He gets even more stuff in FNAF World. This includes 6 new moves: Mic Toss, where he chucks a Mic at someone, Pizza Wheel, where he summons a wave of Pizza at the enemie, Birthday, which boosts his stats, and Bite, where he...well, chomps down. Wiz: And...that's pretty much it for Freddy. The thing is, he doesn't have many feats. However, he does have a criminal ID scan that lets him Identify criminals, was able to do the strengh feats mentioned above, and....that's really all he has at the moment. Boomstick: He still has weaknesses, though. For one thing, he's quite rusty. Litrially. This means he's not exactly durable, as the Purple Guy was able to dismantle him easly. Plus, Mic Toss does jack shit. Wiz: Still, I would not wanna meat this bear. Boomstick: I'm with you. Freddy Jumpscares Bendy Wiz: Along Time Ago Joey Drew And Henry Made Cartoons About A Dancing Demon Known As Bendy Boomstick: A Cartoon About Demons, That's Pretty Messed Up. Wiz: And After Many Years Joey Asked Henry To Come Back To His Studios And With That, Henry Did Such That. Boomstick: However After Going Around The Studios Things Started To Get Pretty Much Messed Up. Like Cardboard Start Moving And Random Figures Aprearing. Wiz: And Then There's The Ink Machine, Which For Some Reason Was Surrounded By Wood. Boomstick: And When He Get's Closer, A Demon Like Figure Try To Attack Henry, But Didn't. Wiz: And After Running Away And Falling From An Broken Floor. The Whole Adventure Of Bendy And The Ink Machine Began! Boomstick: Wait, Are We Talking About Bendy Or Are We Talking About Joey Drew? Wiz: I Think We Need To Get On Track To Bendy. Boomstick: Well Anyways, Bendy Is Made Out Of Ink From The Ink Machine And With That, Bendy Has Some Really Good Abilities. Wiz: Like Stretching Out His Body, Making Ink Clones And Can Move Carboard Bendys. Bendy Can Also Run Faster Than Henry. Boomstick: And One Other Thing, If Bendy Has Some Much Ink, Then He Can Do 2 Things. Wiz: One, He Can Flood An Intire Room With Ink. Boomstick: Or Two, He Can Become Ink Bendy! Wiz: Ink Bendy Is A Stronger Version Of Bendy. This Makes His Abilities Pretty Much Stronger. Boomstick: Bendy However Does Have A Weakness, If Someone Destroys His Ink Machine, He Will Become Back To His Normal Form And Die. Wiz: Bendy Has So Much Vives Into Him That Makes Him A Strong Foe To Handle. Boomstick: Bendy Is One Tricky Little Demon. Bendy Jumpscares Pre Battle Wiz: All right! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A SPOOKY DEATH BATTLE! Battle BENDY IN PIZZAREA SECURITY Destination: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Freddy starts activating as someone enters the dining area. It was the short black and white demon, Bendy. Freddy goes right at Bendy and punches him. Bendy gets ready to fight. Bendy throws a punch towards Freddy as the animatronic bear whacks the ink demon with his microphone. Bendy summons an army of searchers which start attacking Freddy who destroys them with his pizza toss. Bendy starts turning into his ink demon form as Freddy falls apart, turning him into Withered Freddy. Bendy grabs Freddy and tosses him into the office. Freddy starts tearing Bendy's arms off which grew back. Freddy starts to malfunction as Bendy's hands grew bigger. Freddy's eyes start turning red. Beast Bendy was revealed as Freddy became Nightmare Freddy. Beast Bendy starts charging towards Freddy as the nightmarish animatronic tries to slice him but he was unstoppable. Beast Bendy grabs Freddy and tears his head off along with his other parts, malfunctioning Freddy. It was 6AM now so there was no point of Freddy going back to the show stage along with Bonnie and Chica so the monstrous demon destroys them too. KO! Results Boomstick: And with that, Bendy is now crowned king of Indie Horror. Wiz: Freddy may be able to throw pizzas at his opponents, Bendy is far more stronger and smarter. Boomstick: Animatronics like Freddy can easily break because he's an old piece of junk. Wiz: Bendy can absorb bullets and attacks while Freddy can hide in the shadows. Until then, Beast Bendy easily crushed Freddy. Boomstick: Looks like Freddy wasn't ready for Bendy. Wiz: Isn't that Ready for Freddy joke old now. Boomstick: No clue! Wiz: The winner is Bendy! Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Indie Themed Death Battles Category:Villain VS Villain themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:AGOODPERSON75